The Seven Rings
by Joseph-Alexander
Summary: What if on the wave mission while training in the dark naruto found a ring with a phinox etched on it.T but rating might go up,NOT A LOTR CROSSOVER MAJOR TEAM 7 Bashing
1. Prolouge and idea

**SUMMARY:** What if on the mission to the wave, when naruto was training out in the dark he saw a small ring with a phonix etched into it

After naruto finds the ring he gets suked into a ancient prophecy in which he will bring the nations salvation or devestation. Naruto must find the seven rings each of which will give naruto a new ability

**RING ABILITYS**

1.)The Ring of rebirth- Complete and spontanious regeneration (naruto will be the first owner)[completly gold with a phinox carved into it]  
2.)The Ring of skin and bone- Gives user complete manipulation of skin,bone,blood,organs,and all other living tissue(owner is orochimaru)[looks like skin that has been melted unto metal]  
3.)The Hirashin ring- User can teleport anywhere(original owner was fourth hokage current location is unknown)[A small bronze band with a simple topaze in the middle]  
4.) The Ring of youth- Grants user near god like speed and strength(owner is miato gai)[looks like some bandages]  
5.)The Ring of dissillusion-The user has complete control over somebodys mind like making them see illusions(original owner was uchiha mandara, current owner is uchiha itachi)[a black band with a eye in the middle]  
6.)?  
7.)?

{im up for suggestions about the sixth and seventh rings}

**Weaknesses  
**1.)every time user regenerates they have slightly less energy  
2.)slowly kills user  
3.)if complete consetration is not given the user could end up in a wall  
4.)Causes slight insanity of user{que sweatdrop and loud yells of Youth}  
5.)Causes corruption of user  
6.)plese supply weakness  
7.)plese supply weakness

* * *

_if you want to supply ideas plez Review no pairing has been spesified suggestions are welcome, any questions PM or review_

**_JA NE_**


	2. the very begining

_Somewhere in wave_

A lot of time had past since it had found a worthy owner, the small gold ring sat their for close to a millenia nobody ever seemed to notice it. once every decade the ring would extend its conscious to the world around it in hopes that it would find a worthy owner, but sadly none had passed the rings test. today the ring would extend its conscious for what would be the hundreth time. but this time it felt something a wave of compassion and kindness,but also the potential for bitter hatred and it be...yes this was the one it was waiting for so for the first time in nearly a millenia the small gold ring spoke 'come child'

* * *

Naruto was not having a good day, first his sensei preched about teamwork and how important it is, then he proceded to teach the uchiha all kinds of jutsu while saying that he had to work on his chakra control. Then the pink haired banshee screched about how awsome sasuke was and how since he was a dobe he would never catchup, but no the final straw was that little brat inari

**FLASHBACK**

_"Why do you try so hard your not gona win" said the small child, naruto could'nt hold it in "Shut up you spoiled brat",this shocked everyone even thier perverted sensei "If you ever say somthing so stupid again i will kill you". This again shocked everyone as they realized gone was the orange clad happy go lucky naruto and in his place was a new being, one that seethed with hatred from being the villages scapegoat, this new naruto excluded so much KI that even kakashi was sweating. "kid you dont even knoe the meaning of a hard life and if i told you even a portion of mine you'd be scared for life so stop being a baby and start growing up to be the man your father would have wanted you to be." Naruto glared at sasuke before he walked out the door  
'What was that,, mom was right he is a monster' thought the poor diluted banshee.  
'His power it must be mine so i can defeat HIM' thought the emo avenger.  
'That was completly uncalled for when the demon gets back ill repremend him'thought the preverted one eyed scarecrow.  
_**FLASHBACK END**

The blonde wandered through the forestgoing nowhere till he felt a pull something wanted him to go towards a small clearing, once he entered the clearing he felt the pull again but this time the pull felt like warmth, the kind of warmth you get from a hug naruto walked towards a small apple tree when the pull suddenly dissapered "NO"he shouted not caring who heard him"COME BACK!"dispare crashed down on naruto as he slumped on the aplle tree"come back"he mumbled "dont leave me", Naruto suddenly noticed his hand was on somthing cold he looked down ad saw a gold ring the blonde picked it up and looked at it. on the ring there was a gold phonix engraving and where the eyes would have been there were two rubies, suddenly felt compeled to put it on. he stared at it only to find its pull get stronger. The blonde debated putting the ring on, he thought on it for a little longer till he decided there was no harm in putting on a ring. naruto carfully slipped on the ring when it was on the warmth blasted around him and in in the deep reseces of his mind he heard a feminin voice 'come child'.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHERS NOTE**

**HEY GUYS I STILL NEED SUGESTIONS AND REVIEWS SO PLEZ REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS ON THE LAST TWO RINGS AND IF I LIKE YOUR IDEAS I WILL ADD THEM TO THE STORY BUT HURRY TIME IS RUNNING OUT**


End file.
